narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako Mizuki
Mizuki Hanako (美月花子). Mizuki's a Jounin Leveled Kunoichi of Konohagakure, A Talented Medical Nin and a Member of Team Etsouko. Background When Mizuki was a child she was Given a Mark that the weilder of the moon necklace can Have.At age 4 Mizuki was Bullied because of her Tiny Body and everyone sometimes makes fun of her because of her Oversized head thats what they all said to her.At Age 5 she met Shinro Hideaki and Ichiro Fumio at the Academy. At age 6 her Parents died and she was Taken by her GrandParents to live with them.At age 7 she meets Uzumaki Naruto who was Bullied by other Kids.Mizuki protected Naruto and shooed the people away.She Intruduce him to her GrandParents who happily acepted Naruto. Personality Mizuki was a HotHeaded Kunoichi but was Nice and Helpful to others she gives Hinata advices of How to stop shuttering.Mizuki is Kinda had the same personality as Kushina but she gets alot scary and emo when she's Mad.She takes a battle seriously but gives her Friends and sometimes enemies Nicknames really so she can have some fun in her Life. Appearance Her Hair color was the Color of the Moon which was her Dad's Hair was Brown and Her Moms Hair was White. She had Emerald Eyes from her Mom. Pre-shippuden (12-13 years) : She wore an Off Shoulder Light Blue Shirt that has her Clan Sign on her right side and a Sleveless Fishnet Underneat the Shirt.She wore Casual Medium sized Pants that reach her ankles and wore Blue Ninja Shoes she puts her ForeHead Protector at her head like a HeadBand and Braided her Shoulder weight Hair. Shippuden (16-17 years): She wore an Off Shoulder Light Blue Color Shirt that has a Rip on the middle that let the Fishnet saw which is under the Shirt.Two Circles which is at the Top and Bottom of the Seen Rip which is an OVole.a White Triangle was in the shirt that was its tip was attached to the Bottom Circle and the Bottom of the Triangle was like a just like a Belt.She wore Pants just like Hinata's but was Blue and wore a Belt that has a Circle in the Right Side.She wore Black fingerless gloves and wore Black Ninja Shoes her Head and Hair were just Disame. Abilities She's specialize Medical Ninjutsu and her Family's Kekkei Genaki Flower Release it is Similar to Konan's Paper Ninjutsu but Her Familys Flower Release Teachquine is weak between Earth and Water.She uses her 3 Forms when she became Jounin at age 16.She also Great by using Katanas , Shurikens and Kunais. Kekkei Genkai Flower Release is a Kekkei Genkai that can Protect itself from Fire and Lighting but its weak from Earth and Water.The Flower Release was Created by the Female Clan Leader Masami Hanako who was the First Weilder of the Moon Necklace. Part I Being a New Team called Team Etsouko was Fun at First but it gets Harder when the Sensei was Clearly Hardcore Person who loves Explosives and Actions and Extremly Scary.During the Chuunin Exams Two BestFemale Friends Fight till the End.Mizuki ended up winning , She Trained with Her Sensei seens Her Two Teammates IChiro and Shinro Both Lose because their Opponent was a Strong.She ended up fighting Toshi Kazuhiko , Haruhi Kurasaki's Teammate she Won and this and that she join facing Sound Nins and Heard that Her GrandParents Died with her Uncle and Aunt that Brought Sadness to her world when her TeamMate Ichiro decided to Leave her to Train Harder with his Father.Their She shattered and decided to train More she red alot of Medical Books of the Imouni Compound which she and her Cousin Aya have the right to read them sense their Family were the Most Medical Family who had all the Forbidden Jutsus etc etc. Part II Three Years Passed Naruto came back from Training with Jiraiya and everything went fine well execpt for Etsouko Hoshi who was Clearly Injured During the Battle with UChiha itachi during on her Mission. Category:DRAFT